Cleaning Day
by blocked-in
Summary: Random fluffy drabble. Kurt and Sebastian on a Saturday morning when their cleaning girl comes in. (Possibly set in Entropy 'verse. If none of you could guess how Entropy would end, you're silly. Still, spoiler alert? I guess?)


"Mmmm, Bas, the cleaning girl comes in at 9:00." Despite the words, Kurt twisted his head to allow his fiancé to continue his assault on his neck.

"Remember that time she caught us-," Sebastian began as he worked his way up to his ear and tugged on the lobe with his teeth.

"Don't," Kurt said quickly, "you promised you wouldn't mention that again." Sebastian laughed quietly and went back to his fiancé's neck.

"All I'm saying is she's seen worse. Besides, you clean this room. She doesn't come in here," he whispered. Kurt melted as Sebastian tongued the skin just at the hinge of his jaw.

"Fine," he whispered unnecessarily. His body had already responded to Sebastian the same way it always did.

"Mister Hummel? Mister Smythe?" They heard the call of their young cleaning girl. Sebastian huffed out a laugh into Kurt's neck. His hips didn't stop and Kurt bit his lip as his breath ghosted over his neck.

"I told you," he hissed. Sebastian did this sinful thing with his hips and Kurt shut up. Their apartment was so huge they didn't hear her as she went around cleaning.

"Was it worth it?" Sebastian murmured as they came down from their high. She was in the hall outside their bedroom now, vacuuming. Kurt snorted.

"Always," he whispered. Sebastian pushed back the covers and pulled a pair of sweat pants over his frame. He looked to his fiancé sternly.

"Stay," he ordered simply. Kurt rolled his eyes, but froze as directed. His legs remained spread, one hand resting lazily against his chest while the other curled in his hair. He grinned.

"Hurry back," he purred. Sebastian slipped into their attached bathroom and came back with a wet cloth to clean his soon-to-be husband.

"Maybe we should get Lara in here to clean up after all," Sebastian whispered as he surveyed the small mess they'd made. Kurt snorted.

"Then you couldn't use your favorite method to wake me up on Saturday mornings."

"You mean your favorite," Sebastian sniped back. "I'll go pay Lara."

"Don't forget the gift," Kurt said, Sebastian looked at him pointedly as he began to shift. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should just tie me up," he grumbled. Sebastian smirked.

"Don't tempt me, Lover," he hissed. He grabbed the small bag for their cleaning girl and left the room.

Kurt stood, breaking the rules like the rebel he was, and pulled on a pair of Sebastian's boxers, loving the way they were just a tiny bit too big. He peeked out the door as Sebastian handed the NYU student her two weeks pay and the small gift they had gotten her for her birthday. She wasn't too much younger than they were. Her raven hair was coiled into a slick bun at the back her head and her clear hazel eyes were rimmed with deep black. She clapped her hands like a child as she took the gift bag from Sebastian, the childish innocence on her face completely at odds with her double eyebrow piercing. He hugged her quickly told her to get back to work affectionately. Kurt smiled. He was going to marry this man.

Sebastian turned back as Lara ducked into the guest room and guest bathroom to do a quick wipe down of surfaces. He tried to look disapprovingly at his disobedient fiancé, but lost the battle with his face and his lips stretched into a smile. Kurt beckoned him back into their master bedroom. His smile grew and he walked to the door, pushing it open further and curling his arms around Kurt's trim waist. He bent in for a kiss. Kurt obliged, allowing Sebastian to slide his tongue past his lips and savor his taste.

"I love you," Kurt murmured.

"I love you," Sebastian replied, "in my clothes." He finished with a smirk. Kurt stuck out his tongue, only just saving it from being bitten.

"Come back to bed," Kurt muttered as Sebastian kissed him again. Sebastian grinned. He didn't have to be asked twice.

He was half serious when he suggested Lara start cleaning their bedroom.


End file.
